


Can't Fool Me

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, I just want Cas to be happy, I think I rotted my own teeth, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally works up the courage to tell Anthony about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a sequel! Thanks to everyone who kudoed and commented on the first part of this.  
> Not beta-ed; all mistakes mine!

Cas was gardening the day he decided to finally tell Anthony about his past. He had the day off from the store, and was working in the small plot he and Anthony had for vegetables in the local community garden. It was only a few blocks from their apartment, and Cas liked to spend his days off nurturing their vegetable plants, digging in the soil, enjoying the vibrant orange color of the flowers on the pumpkin vines, and watching the bees. Normally, it helped quiet his mind, a difficult task for him when Anthony was not around to distract him. But unfortunately, ever since the thought of opening up about himself had reared its head, gardening was not having the effect Cas desired.

He sighed, digging at a stubborn weed with perhaps more vigor than was necessary. He knew he really did need to talk to Anthony. Wonderful, kind Anthony who’d been so good about letting Cas open up at his own pace. But they’d been together for a year and a half now. They lived in an apartment together, shared bills. Cas’s guilt over not being entirely truthful with his lover was going to swallow him if he continued to stay silent as their lives became more and more entangled. He knew it was likely Anthony would leave him when he found out; after all, what human would want to spend time around, much less share a bed with, a fallen angel? Cas had put this off because he was afraid, but that was selfish. He needed to let Anthony know while the other man still had an easy way out of the life they were slowly building together.

As gardening wasn’t helping calm the nerves growing and churning in Cas’s belly, and there wasn’t much else to do in the plot for the day anyway, Cas packed up his tools in his cloth gardening bag (a present from Anthony, he remembered, a lump rising in his throat) and started to walk home. He dragged his feet a little along the way. It wasn’t a long walk at all, but he wanted to gather his thoughts before he returned to the apartment. Anthony would surely be home when he returned. He’d said he had a short shift when he left early that morning, and it was already late afternoon. Sure enough, when Cas walked in the door and took off his dirty shoes in the apartment entryway, Anthony was puttering around the kitchen, kettle already on the stove for his post-hospital tea as he rummaged around the cabinets for a clean mug. Cas’s stomach twisted with nerves and fear as he watched the long, lean lines of Anthony’s back as he stretched to reach the highest shelves. _Stop being selfish_ , he thought to himself angrily. _Nobody gets what they want forever. You’ve already had it for over a year. Be grateful._

Anthony must have heard Cas pad into the kitchen, even in his sock feet, because he turned around to greet him with a smile.

“Hey handsome,” Anthony said, abandoning his quest for a mug to walk across the kitchen and give Cas a peck on the cheek. “How’s the garden?”

“Thriving,” Cas answered honestly, surprised he sounded normal around the lump in his throat and the pit in his stomach. He knew he should start soon, or he would lose his nerve. “Can I…can we…I need to…can we talk?” he finally managed to get out the words, and immediately looked down at the floor.

“Of course,” Anthony said slowly. Cas couldn’t see his face anymore, too busy focusing on the linoleum tile of the kitchen floor, but he didn’t sound like he was smiling anymore. “Just let me…” Anthony’s feet moved out of Cas’s line of sight as he went to switch off the stove, and move the kettle to a cool burner. Cas swallowed. Now they wouldn’t be interrupted by a shrieking tea kettle. Anthony was so considerate. He thought of everything.

Cas almost started when he felt Anthony’s hand rest gently on his arm. “Do you want to sit on the couch?” Anthony asked. Cas nodded, still looking at the floor.

When they made it to the couch, Anthony sat down close to Cas, but not touching. Cas stared at his hands in his lap, and tried not to think about how this might be the last time Anthony would want to be this close to him.

Cas broke the silence before it could drag on too long. “I think…I’m ready to tell you where I come from. About my past,” he said. There. He’d started. No going back now.

“Alright,” Anthony said gently, encouraging. It had been a long time since he’d told Cas he would wait until Cas was ready. He had to be curious to the point of bursting, but he was holding his eagerness in check pretty well, all things considered.

“I’m not…” Cas started, “I mean, I haven’t always been…” he trailed off. He really should have spent some of his time preparing for this thinking about how he would actually say it, rather than just on overcoming his nerves. What if Anthony didn’t believe him?

Cas huffed out a sigh, and tried a different approach. “Do you remember the world-wide meteor shower a few years ago?” he asked.

“Yes,” Anthony said slowly. “Pretty freaky stuff.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed solemnly. “What if I told you those weren’t meteors…they were angels. Falling angels.” Cas waited patiently to be declared crazy.

“You know, that would make sense,” Anthony said smoothly, surprising Cas enough he almost looked up.

“What? Really?” he asked.

“Sure,” Anthony said, not missing a beat. “With all the weird stuff that’s been going on the last few years? Pretty obvious it’s not what they say it is on the news. And some of it’s been downright biblical. I mean, come on, all those natural disasters a few years back, and then that stuff with Roman Enterprises? What even happened to that company? Like it fell of the face of the earth! I mean, I don’t blame people for not talking about it. I mostly try to go about my life and not think about it too much myself…” Anthony trailed off. “So you, what, found an angel or something? When they fell?” he sounded unsure, and like that wasn’t really the question he meant to ask.

“I fell,” Cas said, falling back on his old bluntness like ripping off a bandage. Easier that way. “I was an angel, and I fell, so I’m not anymore. And it was my fault, I….I was trying to do the right thing, but it was all twisted and it fell apart around me like everything always….I’m a fallen angel, Anthony. Pretty much human now, no powers left.”

Cas felt Anthony shift on the couch next to him, seeming to hesitate, and tried not to let his despair show. Of course. This was when Anthony would leave him. Cas couldn’t blame him, really. Who would want to stay with a fallen, broken, useless angel? He ducked his head further, trying to hold his tears in. He could at least hold himself together until after Anthony left; he could do that much. But, to Cas’s great surprise, Anthony didn’t leave. He shifted closer to Cas, and put a gentle hand on top of Cas’s own, settled in his lap.

"Are you ok?” Anthony asked softly.

Cas’s tears spilled over, but for an entirely different reason than they’d welled up in the first place. He raised his head to look into Anthony’s beautiful, kind brown eyes. “I am now,” he said.

Anthony kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling back and smiling softly. “Huh. I met an angel in a grocery store. I live with an angel. I’m _fucking_ an angel.” He sounded slightly surprised, or in awe. “Those ‘complicated’ friends of yours – they angels too?” he asked.

“No,” Cas shook his head. He then thought about Sam’s experiences as a vessel. “Not generally,” he amended.

Anthony started to chuckle. Cas wasn’t sure what exactly was funny about this, but he was still adjusting to the bubble of happiness that had grown inside him when he realized Anthony wasn’t leaving. “We stopped the apocalypse,” Cas said seriously, feeling for some reason that it was essential he be thorough.

“I’m sure you did, honey,” Anthony managed to get out around his choked down laughter, “I bet you saved the world.”

Cas would have demurred that, no, he just _helped_ but Anthony chose that moment to grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him in for a much more passionate kiss than any they’d shared earlier that day.

 _Oh_ , Cas thought. _This is nice. Perhaps thoroughness can wait_.

There was nothing hesitant about the way Cas and Anthony kissed anymore. They knew each other so well, long months spent learning each other, exploring. Still, Cas felt something new and wonderful in this kiss, the weight of his lies of omission finally removed from his relationship with the wonderful man currently running his tongue teasingly over Cas’s bottom lip. Their first completely honest kiss. Encouraged by that thought, Cas opened up for Anthony’s probing tongue, humming in pleasure as his lover tangled his hands in Cas’s hair and tilted his head to plunder deeper into Cas’s mouth. He could kiss Anthony forever, Cas thought, and not even be disappointed if none of the usual post-kiss activities ever took place. So he was content as they continued to make-out like teenagers, Cas growing bold and grabbing at Anthony’s firm shoulders for support as he took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into Anthony’s mouth and then curling it back, encouraging Anthony to chase him. He hummed again and ran his hands down Anthony’s torso, squeezing lightly, happy and thrilled that this was not lost to him, that he would still mingle breath with Anthony, find pleasure with him, love and be loved by this glorious, so very human, man. After an indeterminable amount of time, Anthony pulled back, to Cas’s slight disappointment.

“Cas-ti-el,” Anthony said slowly, lingering on each syllable. He cupped Cas’s face with one large hand. “Castiel. Right there in the name, wasn’t it? Sounds heavenly. I should have known you were something special, angel. My angel.”

“Former angel,” Cas protested.

“Nah, you’re an angel, sweetness,” Anthony said softly against Cas’s lips. “Can’t fool me.” Smiling, Anthony fell back on the couch and pulled Cas down with him, claiming his lips once again.


End file.
